


Hose You Down

by violetpeche



Category: NCT (Band), 威神V | WayV
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/pseuds/violetpeche
Summary: This wasn't how Lucas imagined his night would pan out: in the corner of the dimly lit bathroom at the night club around the corner from his apartment with his jeans pooled around his ankles and the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen giving him the most amazing head of his entire life.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 39
Kudos: 263





	Hose You Down

**Author's Note:**

> HORNY DEMON HAS RETURNED!!!
> 
> Challenged myself to write something extremely naughty in one sitting and it had to be under 3k. I'm in a terrible funk with my writing at the moment, mostly out of frustration with how PLOTTY my other projects are getting. Anyhow, this is the most tame of the few other ideas I have floating around in my brain at the moment, so, go easy on me. 
> 
> Fully aware at how terrible this title is but it's impromptu! We are going for maximum crudity! This is entirely unbeta'd
> 
> Erm, also, hello...Xiaocas??? Ha. Ha. ENJOY!

This wasn't how Lucas imagined his night would pan out: in the corner of the dimly lit bathroom at the night club around the corner from his apartment with his jeans pooled around his ankles and the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen giving him the most amazing head of his entire life.

“Shit,” he gasped, one hand sliding up the damp wall as his eyes rolled back. 

Under any other circumstances, Lucas would have been more skeeved out about being backed against the graffitied wall of a drippy toilet stall as the overhead lights flickered every other minute. The place was disgusting, clearly unattended for on a regular basis, but he couldn’t pay attention to anything other than the quiet slurps echoing off the tiled floor.

He pried his eyes open and looked down to watch the head of his cock slap against the surface of the boy’s tongue. The corners of his mouth were a bright pink, spit slick from the stretch to fit around Lucas’ girth.

“Xiaojun,” he called himself when Lucas approached him at the bar earlier. Xiaojun had been swirling his index finger around the lip of an empty gin and tonic. Lucas was mesmerized by the gesture and his icy stare as he craned his neck upward. He picked up his empty tumbler and rattled the ice. He looked so cool, relaxed, and Lucas felt a flutter settle in the pit of his stomach. “Could really go for another.” 

Lucas bought him another drink before they walked away to dance, sandwiched between bodies in the center of the dancefloor as Xiaojun swayed to the music. Hardly a word was exchanged between them as Lucas watched the lights bleed over Xiaojun’s face—his stark white hair drenched in reds, to pinks, to violets, to greens—and then got lost in the warm of his mouth when he was pulled down by the collar of his shirt.

Time and space stretched thin between their heated kisses on the dancefloor to the bathroom. Xiaojun led the charge, hand laced between Lucas’, and he nearly kicked the door open. There was one other person finishing up washing their hands when Xiaojun tugged on Lucas’ hand more desperately and ushered him into the stall in the far corner.

And that’s how they ended up here: in the toilets of a seedy nightclub with Xiaojun on his knees sucking the life out of Lucas.

“You’re—you’re really good—” Lucas stuttered as Xiaojun moved one hand from the base of his cock to gently massage his balls.

Xiaojun looked up, lips stretched taught and wrapped around the head again. Lucas could feel the tip of his tongue flick at his slit and it made his toes curl—it didn’t take long for Xiaojun to sort out how much he loved having his tip teased.

But he was good at everything else—knew just the right amount of pressure to apply his small, deft fingers as he licked away at the seam from root to tip. He was efficiently sloppy; a skill so evidently practiced, Lucas couldn’t help thinking about how many cocks he’d sucked before this night to get this good. He wouldn’t have pegged Xiaojun as the type—you know, the kind looking for a “good time”. His face looked far too sweet. 

“Mmhmm,” Xiaojun hummed as he swallowed Lucas further. Lucas moaned, caught in the crosshairs of pleasure overdrive as he felt his cock slide into his wet heat. His hand slipped up the plane of his abdomen to the soft cotton over his nipples. They were hard, extremely sensitive now that he was turned on.

He looked down to see Xiaojun’s eyes pinch closed with his nose buried in the dark curls at the base of his cock. He’d relaxed enough to take Lucas down all the way, and anchored his hands against the jut of Lucas’ hips.

“So good,” Lucas groaned. He felt Xiaojun let out a puff of air through his nose, and his hand slid down from his pec to the back of Xiaojun’s head to gently tangle his fingers through his hair. 

Xiaojun let out another long moan as Lucas felt all of the spit dribble out of the corners of his mouth and down his balls. It was obscene to watch more globs of spit glide down his cock as he pulled off, but Xiaojun’s hand was quick to circle around the base once more as he coughed up the rest of the spit and pre-cum. 

Tear tracks ran down from the corners of Xiaojun’s eyes that he wiped away with the back of one hand. He let out a quiet laugh to catch his breath as his other hand continued to pump away.

“You alright?” Lucas asked as he swiped a thumb across his cheek. The sharpness of his face was caught half in shadow under the green tinted light. Lucas wished he could map out all of him—not half his smile and fill in the rest. 

“Yeah,” Xiaojun croaked, his voice already wrecked. He smirked and opened his mouth to slap the tip of Lucas’ head against his tongue once again before taking it in to bulge out the side of his mouth. The contrast of the head of his cock pushing against Xiaojun’s cheek against his bright, grey doe-eyes looked obscene. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Xiaojun’s face as he pushed the head more firmly against his cheek.

Lucas let out a moan, high and long, as he threw his head back against the wall. “‘M close,” he gasped, chest heaving.

Xiaojun pulled off his cock with a loud pop, and used both hands to quicken his strokes. Warm strings of spit flicked from Xiaojun’s hands to the tops of Lucas’ thighs.

“Come,” Xiaojun said with a low growl. “Give it to me.”

Lucas felt his release start to build as it bubbled away in his groin. He brought the back of his hand up to his mouth to bite at the soft flesh as he moaned. He felt good—no, better than that—as he came. 

He looked down, chest heaving, to watch the first of his load spill onto Xiaojun’s swollen, pink lips, then the next spurt landed across the bridge of his nose. Xiaojun’s eyelashes were still wet, stuck together with his own tears as one final splash webbed over his left eye and down his cheek.

Lucas can’t remember the last time he came that much—just an endless mess of white cum painted all over his precious face. Xiaojun kept his left eye closed as he squeezed another few drops and opened his mouth to dart the tip of his tongue against the slit. Lucas hissed but didn’t pull away; he was fascinated to see strings of his own release between Xiaojun’s lips.

Xiaojun let go of his cock and parted his lips to lick at the mess at the seams. Lucas stood still, dumbstruck watching Xiaojun play with his cum around in his mouth and spit it back out again out of the corners of his mouth. If Lucas hasn’t blown the load of his life, he might have had it in him to get hard and go again. 

“Oh, babe,” Lucas said apologetically as he swiped two of his fingers through the release that slipped down his cheek. “What a mess we made.”

He pressed his fingers against Xiaojun’s bottom lip and slid them into his wet heat. Xiaojun let out a sweet sigh as he suckled the fingers deeper into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments! Yell at me on Twitter or curious cat!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/johntographique) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/violetpeche)


End file.
